


Among the Sunflowers

by LackingALife



Category: bts
Genre: Chose which bts member you end up with!, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LackingALife/pseuds/LackingALife
Summary: Reader x BTSMeet Y/n, she's you but not you!She meets BTS and has them all head over heels in luv-luv whilst your reading about yourself making BTS fall head over heels in luv-luv over you.Anyways, Y/n is talented in the art of music. Instruments and song writing flow in her blood. But her parents disapprove of the entertainment world so instead she goes to university.But Among the Sunflowers, Y/n is free to be anything.BTS will help her learn that she doesn't need to hide behind flowers anymore, and the true gift of lurvvvveeee...





	1. Petal 1

Y/n stayed very still, lying back down on the ground. Her head throbbed in pain but she ignored this. Her hair was wet and stuck to her face. Her breath was fast and she felt herself pant like a dog that had run along way. She didn't move, and for a couple of minutes it stayed that way, heart racing, clothes soiled and the cold of the ground leaving her senses. Slowly, carefully, she picked up her text books scattered across the grey cemented ground. She was mute at work, picking up her bag with its contents strung on the floor and then heaving herself of the ground. Y/n swung her bag over one shoulder, the left because it was less sore, picked up her old mountain bike and clambered back onto it. Then, she pedaled off, slow and cautious from the aches on her body. Off and away, to her safe haven from the world. Where flowers bloomed bathed in sunlight and warmth and mornings drizzle dew. A place where life was worth living.

Y/n rode up the steep drive way she was so used to. A great Dane started barking in a deep coarse voice, its tail wagging in excitement, the chain around its neck stopping it from bounding over to her. Y/n smiled, dropped her bike to lie on it's side on the outside of the hair styling salon and walked over to the dog.  
"Hey Bruno," She cooed scratching behind his ears. It replied with a playful bark and it rolled over. "Hello Bruno, how they treating you, Bruno? Huh? Huh? I hope they treatin' my baby all right!"   
Y/n straightned up the ghost of a smile still evident on her fine features.  
"Hey, Y/n-nuna! Daddy's just working! Come on in!" A little boy stood by the doorway, glowing with admiration. He was about seven years old and was already charmingly handsome. He had jet black hair, almost black eyes and mixed race skin. His mother had brown skin from London and his father was Korean. The mix was amazing. He had plump lips, largish eyes for a Korean and the cutest freckles ever known to man kind.   
Y/n draped an arm over her almost little brother, though they were barely related. His name was Sung-Jin. She pushed open the door and a twinkling sound of a bell was set off.  
"Mhey, My/n" came a muffled voice that was working behind a counter. The shop was a barbers, but all that came to this shop knew of the gawky girl who would often pop in. The man who had spoke ran the store and was Y/ns uncle and Sung-Jin's father. he was a large man, with capable hands and a thoughtful aura about him. He had a mop of greying hair, that often made him look like a mad professor but when combed he looked smaller and more timid. He had a comb (handle end of course) pursed between his lips. Y/n bowed in acknowledgment and nodded a quick hello, she then plopped herself into a unoccupied seat.  
"Hows it goin'?" Another, much younger barber asked, he was around twenty years old and was an apprentice to Uncle Jin, as everyone called him, though in this case he was literally Y/ns uncle.   
"I'm fine thank you, Hyun-Gi," Y/n said relaxing slightly. She then winced in pain as the bumps and bruises kicked in.  
"You okay?" Sung Jin asked, his little face filled with concern.   
"I'm fine. I-"  
"Fell off your bike again?" Uncle Jin finished looking exasperated. "You'd think you'd learn how to ride a bike by now," he added driliy.  
"I didn't come here to get preached at."  
Uncle Jin sighed. "I know."  
Sung Jin looked from his father to who he saw as his older sister and frowned in concentration. "Are you guys using telepathy? You seem to be picking up on something I'm not..."  
"Your so smart.." Y/n said frowning unsurely. He was getting too smart for her. Sung Jin giggled and raced off.  
"If anyone's hurting my Y/n, you tell me their names, book a bed in hospital for 'em and I will deal with them!" A regular costumer by the name of Mr Jung yelled, he was forty two though he liked telling people he was twenty, a big pervert who's heart was often in the right place and was too old for the constant flirting. Y/n rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"The only bed that will need booking is for you, grandpa. I never got hurt by anyone. Promise." Mr Jung looked affronted but said nothing. Uncle Jin looked doubtfully at her.  
Hyun-Gi furrowed his eyebrow, "Y/n stop riding your bike if you seem to get so hurt."  
It was almost cryptic for something else, though Y/n couldn't understand it. Was he trying to say don't make the same mistake? To avoid what was hurting her? A mistake once is okay, a mistake twice is a fool? Y/n couldn't remember the exact proverb for the latter so she stopped analyzing Hyun-Gis words and took them for what they are.  
"I can't help it if I'm clumsy."  
There was no answer except from the snipping of hair.  
"I'm going to my place."  
"Ooooh, me too!" Giggled Sung Jin.  
"Okay, come here munchkin!"  
"I'm not a munchkin, nuna!" Sung Jin scolded sticking out his tongue as he ran out to the back of the barbers.   
"Rawr!" Y/n scooped up Sung-Jin in a swift motion. She then dropped him down and stood as a commander would to a lower solider.  
"Go fetch me the watering can, solider."  
Sung Jin stood at attention and saluted her, "Yes, officer sergeant!" He marched off down the small garden to the hose. And there it was, the magnificent patch of sunflowers. In all their glory, stalks tall and lifting proud little suns full of seeds and possible life. Y/n was at home. But first she had work to do. Using the heavy watering can Sung Jin had fetched ( it had started heavier but Sung Jin had sploshed most of it on the bare ground), carefully Y/n watered the prized flowers, she then cut away some weeds, with her little helpers help. She made sure everything was in order, she picked off some of the older flowers, sending them each a little prayer and she and Sung Jin started pulling out the seeds. Later, the seeds would be dried and eaten whilst others would grow into new handsome flowers. Y/n hummed as she worked, her fingers working to a rhythm. It was almost beautiful, the simplicity and pattern like movements. Finally, Sung Jin and Y/n laid back, on the soil, in a little space between the sunflowers, so that the flowers towered over the two. The smell of earthiness was amazing.  
"Why do you like it here so much, Y/n-nuna?"  
"Its peaceful."  
"That's not the only reason, though is it?"  
The question went unanswered and Y/n lazily closed her eyes. To make sure Sung Jin knew she was listening to him, she answered with another question.  
"Why do you like it here?"  
"Because..." Sung Jin paused, thinking hard. The seven year old frowned, "Because I know it has something to do with mama."  
Y/n went quiet. The two laid there for along time, until Sung Jin fell asleep. Y/n was broken from the spell of tranquility with a sudden thought. She needed to go back 'home' to her parents.


	2. Petal 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In advance, Id like to apologise for the lack of BTS so far. I kind of wanted everything to flow into place, not begin randomly meeting BTS. Either the third or fourth chapter will have BTS in it. By the way, Uncle Jin is not BTS Jin, I just thought what the hell and added his name to match Jins. Another thing is that your family is going to be different from how I made it (or at least I hope so) and you are probably very different from Y/n in this book so yeah.. thats it.

Y/n went faster and faster still. Narrowly passing a bus, her bikes wheel hit the pavement with a bump. She winced as the healing sores burst with new pain but refused to slow down. Skidding to a halt, Y/n took out her keys and unlocked the door to her parents garage. She dumped her bike on the floor and hopped up the steps to the house entrance. Quickly, Y/n fumbled with the keys on the doorway when the door swung open.  
"Y/n? Where were you?"   
"I was at my study group. We have a test coming up." Y/n lied with ease. Her mother nodded, seeming completely unaware of the falsehood told to her.  
"Well you better come in then."  
Y/n did not live with her parents, however the way they went about it she could've been living there. She boarded with a roommate on her university campus although her parents insisted on her popping in very often. Sometimes Y/n felt as though her parents treated her as a kid, incapable of surviving on her own. It would have been nice if Y/n wasn't so annoyed by it, they constantly wanted to know what she was doing, where she was, what time was her everything, her schedule, extra curricular activities and that was just scratching the surface of the iceberg.   
"With all that work you put in, your grades better be mighty high," Y/n's father grunted behind a newspaper in an arm chair.  
"Hello, Umma, abeoji" Y/n said stiffly bowing slightly at her parents. Her mother stared at her critically, chewing a nail and leaning back to have a clear veiw of Y/n.  
"Y/n you've gotten a bit taller, or is that you wearing high-heels?" The whole family looks down and Y/n was quite clearly wearing flats.  
"Better stay with flats. No man wants to be shorter than his wife." There was an awkward pause.  
"Speaking of, how is your dating going?" Y/n's mum pestered.   
"Its fine." Y/n answered refusing to elaborate. If by fine Y/n meant nothing has changed since she moved out then she was a hundred percent accurate. Y/n was still standing awkwardly, shifting from one foot to another.   
"Why don't you sit?" Her father asked.  
"Oh I'm fine I actually read somewhere that-"  
"Listen to your father, Y/n!" Her mother said her voice shrilly. Y/n plopped onto a foot stool.  
"That's a foot stool, dear." Her mother said her voice restraining an urge to sound worried, she suppressed a roll of the eyes.  
"Oh, yeah, forgot." Y/n quickly sat down onto the sofa.  
"Your teacher emailed me your last grade in English Language and I must say - I am not impressed." Her father said. Y/n's teachers had also been all informed to email her progress through university to her parents.  
"I know. I'm working on it."  
"I'm sure you are." Her father said drily, shuffling in his chair.  
"We saved dinner for you." Y/n's mother began, running a bony hand down Y/n's hair, taking advantage of their close proximity to examine every little detail about Y/n. She seemed to have spotted a pimple and was about to bring it up when Y/n slipped away from her mother and back away, hand already on the door. The smell of old people when she was with them drove Y/n crazy and scared her. Y/n hated the house. The house with her childhood memories.   
"No, I ought to get home before it gets late." Y/n said immediately fearing to spend a second more with her parents.  
"Nonsense this is your home."  
"More like hell," Y/n muttered.  
"You mustn't grunt. Your not a caveman. Now what did you say?" Y/n's mother implored.  
"Nothing, must get going." Without waiting for a reply, Y/n was back in the garage picking up her bike and leaving all in the span of five minutes.

Y/n sighed. The dorm room was quiet. She glanced over to the opposite bed side and the bed was empty. Probably at a party, Y/n told herself. Entering the room it was easy to tell one side from which. The side where her roommate was staying was adorned with posters of boy groups and American artist, hot men and a ton of other things relating. And pink. A lot of pink. Y/n's side looked the same as the day she first started the dorm. Y/n had heard of girls doing indescribable things to other girls house objects so as to make them sick, like pooing on the others toothbrush or something equally as disgusting. Y/n took no chances, she knew people often were not as they appear and so she kept everything under lock and key. Even her bathroom stuff. Taking out what she needed, Y/n sorted herself in the bathroom. Then she flopped onto her bed, the cold sheets sending a tingling sensation through her, and pulled out her phone. Plugging in her ear phones she started playing her favourite sad music artist, (Whomever you want here), and before she knew it tears leaked from her eyes. Crying had a bad rep, Y/n thought, but sometimes, to feel better, a little cry is all you need.


	3. Petal 3

Y/n walked into Uncle Jin's barber place, the twinkling of a bell echoing in her head. The radio was on, and the little tv for the customers was working now - and was switched onto football.  
"Yo, dongsaeng."  
"Hi, Y/n-nuna!" Sung-Jin went racing towards her, wrapping her in a hug worthy of a pro-wrestler.  
"Oof, you're getting way to strong! How are you Uncle Jin?" Y/n asked looking over Sung-Jin.   
"I'm fine, thank you. I actually got myself a interview to style some pop star hairs!" Uncle Jin said puffing out his chest. Sung-Jin did the same at the exact same time, making Y/n laugh.  
"Pop star's? Who?"  
"I'm not completely sure..." Uncle Jin said scratching his head in thought whilst smiling proudly.  
"Do you mean to say Korean idols? Pop stars conjure an idea of Americans." Perverted old man Mr Jung said. Y/n picked up Sung-Jin as he squealed in delight.  
"Either way, that's great!" Y/n said enthusiastically. Uncle Jin nodded, grateful for the enthusiasm. Hyun-Gi looked impatient as though waiting for Uncle Jin to add something.  
"Oh and yes, can't forget (Hyun-Gi won't let me), Hyun-Gi will be in charge of the shop most of the time, until I retire or don't want to work anymore (which just might be early thanks to the money I will make if I get the job) then he will own the store!"  
"That's even more epic, Hyun-Gi! Though, I think you've passed the early retirement stage, Uncle Jin." Uncle Jin frowned feigning a look of hurt.  
"Wait if he's old at thirty seven, you must think I'm really old!" Mr Jung cried. Y/n smiled sweetly.  
"Of course not, Mr Jung, you're at your ripe age." Sung-Jin muffled a laugh.Mr Jung nodded swiftly, glad to hear he was young from a younging herself.  
"I wish you all the luck at your interview." Y/n said turning to face Uncle Jin again. He smiled, nodded and returned to trimming a customers hair.

***

"I GOT DA JOB!" Uncle Jin boomed (well practically yelled) when Y/n closed the front door carefully behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise but she managed to control her raging heart beat.  
"That's wonderful!"  
"My daddy's gonna meet famous people!" Sung-Jin yelled, pumping his fist in the air.   
The shop was empty, except for Mr Jung, and Y/n could see why. There was a 'sorry we're closed sign' that Y/n had completely missed when entering.  
"Psst, Hyun-Gi, why is Mr Jung here?" Y/n said leaning into Hyun-Gi.  
"Oh because, he came saw the sign, saw the party inside and just came in. We told him he could stay because he was a usual customer." Hyun-Gi explained.  
"Oh."  
"And your the family of the boss so..." Hyun-Gi trailed off, noticing Sung-Jin with a sharp pair of nasty looking scissors and a paper in the other hand.  
"No, Sung-Jin, those aren't for arts and craft and they're dangerous!" Hyun-Gi tried explaining quietly.  
"Oh let him have it!" Cried a rather drunk looking Uncle Jin. Y/n sweat-dropped with Hyun-Gi as he stumbled into a chair in front of a mirror, fell asleep, and didn't wake up until the party was over. Something inside Y/n told her Uncle Jin's new job was to affect them all.


	4. Petal 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concert is one I made up right now, so yeeeeeeeeah

4 - Petal; 4  
Y/n smiled warmly at a dark haired lady, maybe in her thirties. The lady didn't seem to notice her smile and was bustling her groceries on the till, a scowl on her face as she spoke rather loudly into her phone. Y/n waited patiently for the lady's phone call to end so that she could tell her the price.

"Hold on," The lady said to the phone, "The price? You're not paid to eavesdrop."

"No, I jus-"

"Price."

"That'll be 43, 500.99 Won." Y/n said, the smile on her face drooping a little.

The lady rolled her eyes, talking loudly back into her phone and pulling out her purse. Y/n tapped her fingers on the cash register, forcing herself not to fall asleep. It was 10 pm, not a late time for most people, but for a university student that jumped at every opportunity for a chance to sleep, her shift was torture. It felt like her job was meant to be a wet towel thrown over the fire of her happiness. The little happiness she had. 

 

***

 

"Hey, Y/n, I was wondering if you could cover my shift? I have this test and I need to get in some last minute studying," A girl with a large mouth cried. 

Y/n was in the staff room, collecting her stuff to leave when a girl with big bouncy light orange-beige hair had bounded over to her pouting to try and get Y/n to cover her shift.

"Oh well-" Her eyes faltered over her phone as she noticed she had a missed call from Uncle Jin. "Excuse me, just a mo."

Y/n dialed Uncle Jin's number and waited for the answer. And, a couple minutes later Uncle Jin answered.

"Thank god, Y/n."  
"Hey, Uncle Jin, what's up? Is there an emergency?" 

"Yes, yes, yes!" Y/n's eyes widened, alarmed, "I got a call from my boss for the idols and the girl meant to take my shift, couldn't make it. So, I had to come over. But, Sung Jin is with me now, and a concert, even a concert that is being prepared, is no place for him!" 

Y/n nodded, already packing up her stuff. "Sorry, Alex," She said to the girl asking for her to take her shift, "My uncle really needs me." 

Alex rolled her eyes, not believing her. Y/n noted this and quickly walked out of the 24 hour store into the coldish foggy outside. Not very good weather for a concert - looked like it might rain.

"Uncle, I'll be there in no time."

"Thanks, Y/n, you're a life saver."

Y/n stopped at the bus station. She glanced at the google map link and pin pointed where she needed to be. She sighed, settling into the bus.

Usually, Y/n or Hyun-Gi would baby sit Sung-Jin whilst Uncle Jin worked. It had usually led to many nights watching disney films with popcorn or playing hide and seek until bed time.

Now that she thought about it, Uncle Jin hadn't told her who he was working for. Y/n pondered who the idols where, deciding they had to be some small rookie group. She didn't bother search up concerts in the place she was going, she reckoned the surprise would be more exciting. The more she thought about it, the more it didn't make sense though. If this band was a rookie group then why had they scored such a great revenue for a concert. She shrugged, enjoying the mystery. 

She rushed out of the bus and practically ran to the place of the concert. Glancing back at her google map, she looked doubtfully at the huge stadium. No way. She shook her head, almost laughing at Uncle Jin for keeping the fact he was working with such a famous group. She run-walked pass the security gates, telling the guards she was here for the make up artist and flashing Uncle Jin's ID he had sent her via photo. They let her through reluctantly. She guessed that as the group was no doubt a boy band, they were weary of the fan-girls that would no doubt flock around trying to get in.

And then she saw it.

A piano.


End file.
